1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in charging a boat battery. More particularly, the present anchor charger is a solar collector on a pivoting and rotatable extension that is adjustable to absorb optimal sun exposure. The extension plugs into the anchor light connection on a boat.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Solar charging devices have been available for charging a number of different products such as rechargeable batteries. Boats create a unique problem whereby people often will use accessory components while the engine of the boat is off. There are a number of solar trickle charging devices that connect into the electrical system of a vehicle using the cigarette lighter. Several products and patents have been issued and or pending that show examples of these solar charging devices. Exemplary examples of patents or patent publications covering these products are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,679,312 issued Mar. 16, 2010 to Shoichi Toya discloses a solar charger for rechargeable batteries where the base housing of the device is configured with different bottom angles to provide optimal charging from the sun depending upon the side the bottom of the housing is placed upon. While this patent provides charging to batteries it does not have connection to charge external batteries.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,067, 5,855,695, 6,650,085 and published application 2007/0075676 each disclose modular solar charging cell arrays that can be expanded to a larger array for charging rechargeable batteries. While these solar charging modules charge batteries, there is not a connection to provide power into the electrical system of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,851, 4,871,959, 5,084,664 and 7,508,163 disclose battery charging devices or trickle chargers with a wiring harness and a connector that is plugged into the cigarette lighter of an automobile. These devices provide charging of a vehicle while the vehicle is in storage and is not being used. While these devices provide charging while the vehicle is in storage they do not provide charging while a car is being driven because the alternator provides electricity that is greater than the voltage being supplied by the solar charger.
What is needed is a solar powered device that connects into the boat anchor light receptacle where the charger can be switched on to maintain a charge on the electrical system of a boat and can also provide power to a radio, bilge pump and other electrical devices that may be operated while the engine of a boat is turned off.